


I’ve come here with no expectations

by andreaxjulia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: “If we’re laying everything out in the open,” Patty said. “I liked you back then too...”“Just back then?” Audra asked.“To be determined I guess,” Patty said.“It’s okay,” Audra said. “ ‘I’ve come here with no expectations’.”
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Patricia Blum Uris, Beverly Marsh/Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum/Audra Phillips, Patty Blum/Audra Phillips, Patty Blum/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 15





	1. Voice like honey

**Author's Note:**

> What is this you ask? Just some self indulgent lesbian IT fluff. I’m 90% sure I’m the only person to actively ship Audra and Patty. Just ask my discord I’m a slut for them and I don’t even know why so I hope y’all enjoy this self indulgent stuff. There will be one other chapter to this so if you like it, be expecting that :)

_Tink_

_Tink_

_Tink_

The rhythmic sounds coming from Patty's sink sent her into a spiral. She had called maintenance weeks ago and they still hadn't done anything about it. Useless, all of them.

Patty marched up from her bed to the sink, tightening the faucet best she could. The sound continued, leading to a wrestling match between Patty and the faucet.

"I thought you had to study," Beverly said, entering the girls' shared space.

"This damn sink won't give me the opportunity," Patty grunted. "And the library is closed..."

"I wonder why," Bev said, her voice void of any real question. "It's not like it's spring break or anything."

Patty sighed, leaning her back against the sink. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't give me that look Bev, the education program is hard to get into and if I don't keep up with everything my full ride scholarship is gone! And you know better than anyone that my parents won't lend a mere penny to help me."

"Yes, I do know this, Patty." The taller girl put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders, smiling slightly. "But it's spring break. Come to the beach house for the week with us. It'll be fun!"

"Richie doesn't even like me why —"

"Richie thinks you're uptight," Bev cut her off. "And he's not wrong — don't give me that face I'm right. Even Stan is coming."

"I never gave into peer pressure in high school and I won't be subject to it now," Patty said.

"It's just a couple of us and you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Bev said. "It'll be so fun! Come on!!"

Patty sighed, rubbing her hand on her forearm in contemplation. "Who's house is it anyway?"

Bev hesitated, chewing her bottom lip before mumbling, "Audra Philips..."

The brunette groaned, tossing her head back.

"You don't even have to socialize with her!" Bev said quickly. "Please Patty. For me?"

Beverly poured out her lower lip, holding tightly onto Patty's hands. Patty let out a defeated sigh. "When do we leave?"

Bev smiled brightly, cheering and pulling Patty into a tight hug. “Tomorrow afternoon! This will be so much fun!!”

* * *

Patty spent a few hours packing, cleaning and finishing peer reviewing essays before she showered and allowed herself to rest. Beverly was fast asleep by the time Patty finished her shower and it was close to one a.m when she finally fell asleep, making sure she had a few alarms set for the next morning.

She awoke to the first one she set for 9 a.m to get ready for the trip. By 10:30, Beverly was slowly waking up and Stanley was calling Patty.

“Bev told me you gave into peer pressure,” Stanley said, instead of the normal ‘good morning Pat.’

Patty rolled her eyes, switching her phone to her other ear as she zipped up her duffel bag. “What can I say? It was only a matter of time before I caved.”

“I just can’t believe that _the_ Patricia Blum would give into peer pressure.” Patty could hear the smirk in his voice and wanted nothing more than to punch his smug face. “And to a spring break beach party?! Never in my life.”

“You’re ridiculous Stan,” Patty mumbled, an amused smile on her face. “You’re only going because you are in love with Bill—“

“I am not in love with.... you know who....” Patty chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m not! Stop laughing, Patty because I have zero feelings for Bill Denbrough. Zero!”

“Mmhm, yeah,” Patty said, unconvinced. “Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?

“You know what Patricia? I hate you,” Stan said, voice dry. If Patty hadn’t known him for the last seven years, she would think he really did hate her.

“Love you too Stan,” Patty said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon Pats.”

Beverly came out of the bathroom as Patty hung up. She rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms behind her back.

“Are you ready?” she yawned.

Patty looked Beverly up and down, examining her sweats, crop top and messy hair. Patty appreciated how effortlessly gorgeous Bev was.

“Give me one more second,” Patty said. “Not everyone can be as naturally beautiful as you, Bevvy.”

“Pshh,” Bev said, rolling her eyes. “Stop flirting with me and get your shoes on.”

Patty chuckled, shaking her head as a knock sounded from the other side of their door. Beverly opened it, revealing Ben Hanscom’s smiling face.

“Who’s ready for an amazing spring break?” he asked, pulling Beverly into a tight embrace. “I’m so glad you decided to come Patty!”

Patty smiled. She always appreciated just how kind and loving Ben was. “Thanks Ben, glad to be coming.”

“No you’re not,” Beverly said. “Don’t lie to my boyfriend.”

Patty’s eyes shot wide. “Boyfriend?” She looked between the two. “ _Boyfriend_?!”

Ben’s smile grew larger, a red blush rising to his cheeks as Bev hugged him tight around the waist.

“You’ve been pining over each other for months! Who asked who?! Details!!” Patty exclaimed.

“We’ll give you details on the trip,” Beverly said. “We have to load up the car.”

“Okay,” Patty pouted. “I’m holding you to it though.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bev said, saluting before she picked up some of her bags. Ben grabbed the remaining two, offering to grab Patty’s as well. Patty declined, then waved them off as they left the dorm room.

Patty stretched her arms behind her back. She moved to the sink to brush her teeth before applying a quick face of makeup and slipping on a pair of flats to match her blue dress. After she finished getting ready, she double checked her bags to assure she had everything and then was out the door.

She met the group out front of the dorm buildings, her anxiety peaking. Stan was the first to see her. He smiled and made his way up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you decided to come Pats!”

Patty hugged back, letting out a light sigh as her eyes landed on the group. “Half of this group doesn’t even like me... you know what this is a bad idea I’m going to —“

Stanley held tightly onto her shoulders before she could turn and leave. “No, no, no, no, no. You aren’t going anywhere except in that van!”

“Stanley I —“

Stanley didn’t bother listening to Patty’s protests. He grabbed Patty’s two bags and headed towards Richie’s van.

“Stanley!”

“You’re coming!”

Patty sighed, looking around for a certain blonde haired sorority girl. When she couldn’t find her, she let out a relaxed breath of air and headed towards the group. Beverly met Patty halfway.

“ _Sooo_ we have a tiny little issue,” Beverly said, smiling guiltily.

Patty’s small smile dropped. “What?”

“So with all the bags in the car, there’s only room for seven in Richie’s van,” Beverly said. “And Audra wanted you take her own car anyway _soooo_ —“

“No,” Patty deadpanned. “I’m staying here.”

“No, no! Patty please,” Bev begged. “It’s just for twelve hours.”

“One, twelve hours is fucking forever, and two, even a minute stuck in a car with my enemy sounds like a lifetime in hell,” Patty said. “I’ll pass.”

“She’s not your — stop being so dramatic. We can switch!” Beverly said. “Halfway through the trip you can switch with someone, I promise! Just please come with us!”

Patty let out a distressed sigh, running a hand through her hair. “God I can’t believe I’m doing this....”

Beverly smiled. “Thank God,” she breathed out, kissing Patty’s cheek. “I swear you will not regret this!”

Before Patty could respond, the sound of a car horn startled her. She jumped back just as a red Jeep rounded the corner. The tall blonde stuck herself out of the car window after putting it in park.

“Hey, hey, losers,” she called, smiling widely. Patty rolled her eyes. “Who’s ready for Malibu?”

* * *

Patty told herself she would keep silent for the ride. Audra had this way of driving Patty absolutely crazy. They always ended up arguing whenever together. It didn’t matter what about, they always found a way to turn it into an argument. Patty wasn’t too sure why. The two use to be friends. But then Audra got into the sorority and began spending more time with her “sorority sisters” and less time with Patty. Slowly the two girls grew a hatred for one another.

Sitting criss-cross in Audra’s passenger seat, Patty pulled her hair back to keep it out of her face as the wind blew restlessly through the car. Her laptop sat open and she tried as best she could to focus on her work over the sound of the music blaring from the stereo.

Instinctively, Patty reached over and turned the music down.

“Hey!” Audra exclaimed, turning it back up. “It’s an eight hour road trip I’m not listening to static.”

“I’m trying to do my work, Audra,” Patty snapped. “You’ve got the noise of freeway and music on max. Is that necessary?”

“I’m just trying to have some fun,” Audra said. “Maybe you should try it. Who even does homework on spring break? You’re such a square, Patricia. You need to loosen up.”

“I am not trying to fall behind,” Patty said. “Some majors actually require work.”

Audra scoffed. “Do you even know what my major is?”

“Theater,” Patty said. “Same as it has been since freshman year.”

“Shows just how much you know me, Pat,” Audra said, turning the radio up louder.

Patty pondered on that for a minute. She wondered what Audra meant by that and then wondered what her major really was. Finally, she decided she didn’t really care enough and stuck her AirPods in her ears.

* * *

“It’s awful Guys,” Patty said. Four hours had passed and the two groups stopped at a rest stop for a bathroom and food break. Audra was still in the bathroom, so Patty took it as a chance to talk to someone not so irritating. “She is obnoxious — and I know I say that all the time but I never truly realized just how obnoxious she is.”

“She has told me like... _five_ different stories about her exes, she listens to the poppiest music ever and has it turned up to the max! I can’t even think let alone work!”

“You’re not suppose to be working, Patty,” Bev said, an amused tone in her voice. “You’re suppose to be having fun.”

“Exactly,” Stan chimed in. “All you’ve done since high school is work and work and work. Take this break.”

“Have fun?! While I’m stuck in a car with Alpha Delta Phi President Audra Phillips?! I don’t think that’s possible.”

Beverly chuckled, giving Stan a glance. “Okay, just two more hours. And then we can switch.”

Patty sighed. “Can’t we switch now?” she whined.

“We agreed on six hours. I’m shortening it down to four,” Bev said.

Patty sighed as her eyes landed on Audra who was leaving the bathroom. Stanley patted the brunettes back. “You go this Pats.”

* * *

Homework was quickly forgotten once Patty realized she wouldn’t be able to properly focus. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest, a book in her hands.

Audra began singing a few hours into the next part of the ride. Patty hated to admit it, but she was really good. It was hard to keep her focus on the book in her hands while Audra was singing so beautifully.

“Can’t believe you’re still doing homework,” Audra said.

“What?... oh. I’m not — I’m not doing homework,” Patty said.

Audra peered over, examining the cover of the book. She smiled softly.

“ ‘I wish as well as everybody else to be perfectly happy; but, like everybody else, it must be in my own way’,” Audra said. “Sense and Sensibility. It’s a good book.”

Patty’s mouth hung open agape, her heart fluttering ever so slightly.

“What?” Audra asked, eyes moving back to the road. “I read.”

Patty opened her mouth, beginning to ask the taller girl what her major was, when there was a hard thump right before Audra swerved. With two hands on the wheel and a small squeal of terror, Audra pulled over to the side of the freeway.

“What the hell was that?” Patty asked, putting both feet on the ground.

“I think my tire blew out,” Audra said, followed by an aggravated sigh. She unbuckled her seatbelt after turning off the car.

Patty followed her out of the car and around to the back. “Just a flat,” Audra said.

“Well do you have a spare tire?” Patty asked.

“Probably.” Audra threw open the trunk of her car.

“ _Probably_? You don’t even know if you have a spare? Who goes on a full day road trip without making sure they have a spare tire?” Patty exclaimed.

“The kind of person who doesn’t have a stick up their ass,” Audra responded, smiling slightly.

“If having a stick up your ass means actually arriving at the intended destination, then I’d take the stick over being kidnapped any day.”

“We’re not going to be kidnapped.”

“We’re in the middle of fucking no where how can you say without a shadow of a doubt that we won’t get kidnapped?”

“Geez you sound like Eddie,” Audra said, pulling out a spare tire. “See. Spare tire. Just take a breath and let me do this.”

“Do you even know how to change a tire?”

“Do you?” Audra asked, peering up from the ground. She smirked at Patty’s failure to answer. “Wow look at that. Something I can do that little miss perfect can’t.”

“I never said I was perfect,” Patty mumbled, rubbing her arm as the cold night air hit against her skin.

“You sure act like you do,” Audra mumbled, turning the lever of the car lift. Patty bit her lip, looking anywhere but Audra’s arms. “Shit! I don’t have the freaking wrench! Say anything and I will leave you here, I swear to god!”

* * *

It took an hour just to get triple A to them, which meant Patty was stuck with Audra for the full 12 hour drive. Plus the extended hours it took to change the tire. It was well passed eleven when triple A sent them on their way

It took Patty all she had in her not to say something. In the end, her irritation and need to bring issues to surface overtook her need for a drama free night.

“I can’t believe you didn’t have a wrench,” Patty muttered.

“Oh my god I can’t believe you’d have the nerve to bring it up!” Audra exclaimed. “I made one mistake! A mistake that wasn’t even my fault — a mistake that anyone could have made but you’re just so fucking perfect all the time right?! You would never make this mistake, right?! God you’re so irritating I don’t understand how Stan even tolerates you let alone dates you I mean —“

“Wait, wait, wait —“ Patty laughed. “Stan and me?” She laughed again, harder this time. “We’re not dating. And I’ll ignore all the shit you just said to comment on just how humorous that idea is.”

“You.... you and Stan.... aren’t dating?”

“God no,” Patty laughed. “We’re both gay, Audra.”

“Well... what about freshman year?” Audra asked. “Did you date then?”

“No,” Patty said. “We never dated. I mean once in middle school but we didn’t even kiss or hold hands.”

“Hm.” Audra looked straight ahead at the road, rubbing her eyes.

Patty examined Audra, who looked extremely exhausted.

“Should we get a hotel?” Patty asked. “It’s kind of late.”

Audra sighed, nodding. “Yeah. Let’s get a hotel.”

* * *

“We only have one room left,” said the man at the front desk. He sounded bored. Or maybe tired. Patty assumed it was a mixture of both.

“Okay we’ll take it, whatever,” Audra said.

The man slammed the key on the counter, sliding it towards the two girls. After Audra paid, they took their things and headed to the room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Patty mumbled. “There’s only one bed.”

“Well I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Audra said, tossing herself on the bed.

“Neither am I.” Patty crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then sleep in the bed, by all means,” Audra said.

Patty lowered her arms, slowly walking herself to the edge of the bed. Her mind was stuck on what Audra had said in the car.

“I... Audra, why did you ditch me?” Patty asked, causing Audra to sit up. “Freshman year. We were friends. And then you ditched me and started picking fights with me.... why?”

Audra sighed, running a hand through her golden blonde hair. “I don’t know... it just happened I guess.”

“Bull shit,” Patty said. “I want to know why you hate me so much.”

“I don’t.... I don’t hate you Patty,” Audra said. She turned her body, sitting criss-cross on the bed.

“I just...” She sighed. “I Uh.... I liked you, Patty. I was scared to tell you because I was afraid of how you would react to me even just being lesbian.”

“And then you switched roommates in the second semester because.... Well I thought it was because you found out... it was my own internalized homophobia messing with me and by the time I finally accepted myself and realized I did it all to myself.... you had already decided that we were enemies....”

Patty paused, her mind running a mile a minute at Audra’s confession. Of course that didn’t mean Audra still had a crush on Patty — that was almost four years ago. But for some reason, the confession sent Patty’s stomach into spirals.

“I deserved it,” Audra said, laying back down against the pillows. “It’s just been easier to keep it the same than confess...”

Biting her lip and fighting back those damn butterflies, Patty laid down against the pillow so that the two girls faced one another. Audra was makeup-less, her golden blonde hair thrown carelessly against the pillows, cascading an image of a halo. In the dim hotel light, Patty could see the suggestion of those hazy green eyes she hated to love.

“Audra, what’s your major?” Patty asked softly.

Audra smiled, that dimple on her right cheek forming as it always did. “Mathematics. I switched it sophomore year.”

“But you’re in all those plays with Richie,” Patty said.

This made Audra’s smile widen. “You come to my shows?”

“Maybe...”

“It’s my minor,” Audra said.

There was a moment — a heavy, pregnant pause — where the two girls stared at one another, their hands resting a mere centimeter from each other in the space between them on the bed. Patty’s pinky twitched, itching to be closer to Audra’s.

“I’m sorry,” Patty whispered. “I can be a bit of a control freak at times....”

“Maybe just a bit,” Audra said, smirking slightly.

Patty chuckled softly, enjoying the way Audra’s eyes crinkled as she laughed herself.

“I’m sorry too,” Audra said after the laughing had died down. “For all of it.”

“I forgive you.” Patty’s fingers twitched closer to Audra‘s, her heart thumping against her chest. She had to remind herself that Audra didn’t like her anymore. It was four years ago. She had to ask herself if she still liked Audra.

“If we’re laying everything out in the open,” Patty said, eyes trained on their hands. Did Audra just move hers closer? No — she’s just imagining it. “I liked you back then too...”

Audra smiled and Patty’s heart leapt out of her chest as their pinky’s hit against each other.

“Just back then?” Audra asked.

Her pinky overlapped Patty’s.

Patty shrugged, gaining a small ounce of courage to wrap her pinky tightly around Audra’s.

“To be determined I guess,” Patty said, her voice thick, yet sweet, like honey.

“It’s okay,” Audra voice, voice matching that of Patty’s. She smiled ever-so-softly. “ ‘I’ve come here with no expectations’.”


	2. what would Emily Dickinson do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was horny the whole time I spent on this. So that explains a lot of this. The quarantine took away my gay rights to kiss woman and I’m not having it.

As Audra slowly awoke, her eyes landed immediately on Patty. The two girls managed to still be facing one another, their pinky's softly wrapped around each other. The blonde haired girl smiled softly, taking Patty in.

She looked different from freshman year; just as beautiful, but in a different kind of way. The sun seeping in from the window behind them hit Patty in just a way that illuminated her form. She looked like an angel. Audra smiled, slowly moving her free hand to remove a strand of Patty's hair out of her face. The brunette let out a relaxed sigh, stirring slightly in her sleep.

"You're watching me sleep, aren't you." Patty's voice was hoarse, her eyes still calmly shut.

Audra grinned brightly. "That'd be a bit too gay, Patty."

Patty chuckled, her brown eyes fluttering open. Audra appreciated the way they shined in the morning light. She could see and appreciate the flecks of gold within them.

"We should probably hit the road," Patty said, rolling herself off the bed. "We've got seven more hours — the others are already there."

"What's the rush?" Audra asked. She sat up, her eyes following Patty. She pulled her brown curls back in a ponytail. "We'll get there when we get there right?"

"You're not worried about falling behind schedule?" Patty asked.

Audra chuckled. "What schedule?"

Patty turned to face Audra. "You don't have a schedule planned out?"

"Who makes a schedule for spring break?" Audra asked, her voice highly amused. "You know what Patty? We're going to have fun for the rest of this trip."

She clapped her hands together, standing to her feet. "Take a shower Pats, we're going to take the long way to Malibu."

* * *

The windows were down, the music was on full blast and Audra was singing loudly to the soundtrack of Wicked, her barefeet hanging out the window as Patty drove.

"You know I could have driven," Audra called over the stereo.

"You seemed tired," Patty said, turning down the radio a bit.

"Only the weak grow tired." Audra stuck her hand out the window, moving it up and down in a wave-like motion. "I was suppose to show you all the — ooh turn here!"

Patty swatted Audra's hand away from the steering wheel. "Audra Phillips! Do not grab this wheel while I'm driving! Are you insane!?"

"Maybe a little," Audra smirked. "Come on, there's still time to turn — turn, turn, turn!"

Patty groaned, turning the steering wheel last minute. The car behind honked as Patty squealed in fear, Audra's car bouncing against the gravel road.

"Why are we turning? Where are we going?" Patty asked.

"Turn here," Audra said. "I think there's a waterfall in here."

"You think?!" Patty pulled to where the road stopped. "This will set us back so far Audra I think—"

"Eh-eh-eh. Don't think." Audra smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she opened the car door. "Thinking takes the fun out of life."

She was out of the car before Patty could argue, leaving Patty with only one option: follow Audra. "We're going to get _murdered_ ," Patty called, stepping carefully over a log.

"You're so dramatic Patty." Audra looked back at Patty, that enticing smile on her face. Patty couldn't help but compare her to some wild goddess; gorgeous, daring, spontaneous and unpredictable. She was everything Patty wasn't, which compelled her and drew her closer to Audra. It was as if she were a budding flower in spring and Patty, the bee in search of pollen. "Emily Dickinson would risk it."

Patty chuckled and rolled her eyes. She stepped over to Audra's side, placing her hand in the blondes grasp. "That is an unfair way to get me to come along."

Audra smirked, lacing her fingers with Patty's, whose heart just about leapt out of her chest. "I can't believe that still works."

"Emily Dickinson was a woman ahead of her time," Patty said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I aspire to be like her."

"You've got the whole Victorian-Lesbian-Poet thing going for you so at least there's that," Audra said, continuing to smirk back at Patty.

Patty laughed softly, a blush rushing to her cheeks against the sun as Audra pulled her along the path.

"Look!" she said unexpectedly. Her hand flew forward, pointing somewhere. But Patty was looking at the way Audra's face lit up. "The waterfall. Told you there was one here."

Before Patty could say anything, Audra was running towards the small lake, her shirt already on the ground, shorts quickly following behind.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Patty asked, averting her eyes as a hot blush rose up her neck and face.

"Going for a dip!" Audra called before jumping in.

Patty watched from her place behind the trees, her breath leaving her body as Audra came above the water. She slicked her wet blonde hair back, smiling up at Patty.

"Come on Pats," she said. "The water's actually nice."

Patty bit her bottom lip, rubbing her arm up and down in contemplation. "What would Emily Dickinson do?" Audra shouted, smiling brightly.

Patty laughed, shaking her head and pulling her dress over her shoulders. Audra cheered from the lake as Patty took her hair out of the ponytail and ran in.

As she came up for air, Audra's grinning face was the only thing she saw. Audra was right though, the water was nice. But looking at Audra was nicer.

Patty was frozen in place as Audra swam closer, her green eyes twinkling in the sunlight. In the lighting they were in, Patty could see the faint outlines of freckles clustered underneath her eyes and across her nose.

"I'm glad we're not arguing anymore," Audra said once she was close enough to Patty. "Well... glad we're not arguing in _such_ a hostile matter."

Patty chuckled. "Yeah, you're still irritating so arguments are kind of hard to avoid."

Audra let out a small gasp of indignation, splashing Patty in the face. Patty laughed, moving to splash the taller girl. Audra, however, was expecting this and leaned over to grab Patty's hands. As there eyes might, they both froze in place before Audra interlocked her fingers with Patty's. She tightened her own fingers around Audra's, eyes scanning every inch of the blonde. Audra unlocked one hand, softly running it down to Patty's wrist, up her arm, shoulder — down her side until finally, it landed on her hip. Patty's eyes were closed now, her face a bright shade of red. She felt her body move closer to Audra's. It wasn't forced, but natural — enticing.

"Is this okay?" Audra whispered into Patty's ear. Chills spread even further along Patty's body as she nodded certainly.

And then Audra's lips were on Patty's collar bone, sucking sweetly on the divot. Patty squeezed Audra's hand tighter. Slowly, Audra made her way to Patty's neck, teasing that spot for a good minute before slowly pulling away. She rested her forehead against Patty's, the hand resting on her hip running down to her thigh. Lifting Patty up with one hand, Audra pressed a kiss against her lips. Patty wrapped her legs around Audra's waist, settling into the kiss and draping both her arms over Audra's shoulder.

Patty wasn't sure how, but kissing Audra was both a breath of fresh air and a contraction on her lungs. What Patty did know, was that kissing Audra felt right, and she wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

* * *

After getting back on the road, they took a handful of stops here and there before dinner rolled around. It was just passed seven and the two girls had grabbed food from subway for dinner when Patty saw a beautiful little clearing just off the road. She had grabbed a blanket from her suitcase and walked her and Audra into the clearing.

"Oh man how the turns have tabled," Audra said, smirking as she sat down on the blanket. "Miss Patricia Blum is making the impromptu stops. A real Emily Dickinson moment there babe."

Patty smiled, a large, ear-to-grin. She didn't think it was possible to feel so light and... giddy. But hearing Audra call her 'babe,' was the icing on the cake. Patty sat across from Audra, crossing her legs over one another.

"The sun is starting to set," Patty said. "We have a couple more hours. I heard California sunsets are pretty extravagant."

Audra shrugged. "I suppose that's true. You should see the sunrises though."

"Only if it's with you." Patty's face turned a fierce shade of red after realizing what she said. "Oh I — that-that was really cheesy I — wow I'm —"

Audra smiled, putting her hand on top of Patty's. With her free hand, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Patty's ear. She rested her hand on Patty's cheek. "It's adorable, Pats. And I'd love to watch the sunrise with you."

Patty gave a shy smile, leaning into Audra's hand. "Besides," Audra continued. "Cheese is kind of my kink."

Patty let out a loud scoff, holding back her laugh. She pulled her hand out of Audra's grasp, swatting her other hand off of Patty's cheek. "You totally just ruined the fucking mood."

Audra smirked, leaning closer to the brunette. "Did I now?"

Patty nodded. "Absolutely. A cheese kink?! That's just so —"

Audra's lips were on Patty's, her hand resting on her neck. She pulled a centimeter away, her forehead resting on Patty's. "Is the mood still ruined?"

"I wouldn't say it's... _murdered_ or anything..." she whispered against Audra's mouth. "But I think you'll have to kiss me more for me to really know."

Audra smirked. "I think I can do that."

She pressed her lips back onto Patty's, leaning into it with her whole body. Neither girls bothered appreciating the sunset and it well passed ten by the time they got back on the road.

* * *

They switched drivers an hour and a half into the next part of the drive. Audra could tell Patty was trying to stay awake for the last couple hours but she fell asleep thirty minutes after the switch.

Audra couldn't help but steal glances at the brunette. Her hair was down, covering half of her face as she laid against the window, her body curled in on itself and a blanket thrown over her. Audra had put it on her after stopping for gas.

Now they were at the beach house; much to Audra's displeasure. She was enjoying the long drive with Patty. Enjoying the stolen kisses at red lights, the spontaneous stops to ponds and lakes and rivers and forest clearings; enjoying the slow and tender way they'd make out in her car at the side of some road just because they couldn't bother to wait. Audra was worried that it'd all be over now that they were back in reality. Did Patty even _want_ to be her girlfriend? Would Patty want the others to know? It'd be hard to hide it with all those hickey's.

Audra grazed her fingers over the purple bruise on Patty's neck, a small and prideful smile on her face. Patty stirred.

"You're watching me sleep again," Patty muttered.

Audra smiled wider. "Maybe."

"That's pretty gay Audra." Patty turned in her seat, cheek resting against the headrest to meet Audra's eyes.

"Thank you," Audra said. After a moment of looking at each other, she added, "We're here."

"Oh," Patty said, a look matching Audra's feelings on her face.

Audra tucked the hair covering half of Patty's face behind her ear. Patty grabbed her hand before it could leave her skin, holding it against her cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and leaned into the blondes cold touch.

Gaining every ounce of courage she could muster, Audra broke the comfortable silence. "Patty?"

"Hm?"

"Have you.... have you determined.... if you still like me," Audra breathed out.

Patty's eyes opened, searching Audra's face. She smiled and chuckled. "Of course I do dumb ass."

She let go of Audra's hands, cupping Audra's face in her own hands. "I wouldn't make out with someone I don't like."

Audra smiled softly. "So... would you... I don't know.... would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Patty grinned. "Where'd your confidence go babe? Of course I'd like to be your girlfriend."

The blonde let out a relieved sigh, leaning up to kiss Patty. She began to sit up and move to Patty's seat, but the brunette pushed her back against the drivers seat. She moved herself to Audra, straddling her lap. Before Audra could question the change in dynamic, Patty pressed a hard kiss to her lips, her hands cupping underneath her jaw.

Audra had never been the bottom in any type of relationship before. Not with boys, or girls, or anyone else for that matter. But it _felt good_. It felt good to be kissed on the neck, to have Patty's hands all over every inch of her body and to have her bottom lip bit and teased while Patty ran her fingers through her hair. God, did it _feel so good_ to be under Patty Blum.

* * *

Patty traced her finger along the lines on Audra's palm. They were squished along the backseat of Audra's car where they had moved after accidentally honking the car horn a few too many times, legs entangled with one another's. Audra was sleeping, her body pressed against Patty's, messy blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and down her face. Patty pressed a soft kiss against her bare shoulder, causing the blonde to stir. She entwined her fingers with Patty's.

"Now who's watching who sleep," Audra muttered.

Patty chuckled softly against Audra's shoulder. "I am but a simple lesbian, after all." She pressed another kiss against Audra's shoulder.

Audra shut her eyes, squeezing Patty's hand in her own. "Maybe we should go inside," she breathed out.

"Is that what you want?" Patty asked.

Audra shook her head, craning her neck to look at Patty. "What I want is to stay here with you forever. But the sun is rising. And I think this would really throw off the others."

Patty chuckled, glancing out the fogged up window. Through the fog she could see the beginnings of the sunrise. "When did you become the voice of reason?"

Audra shrugged resting her hand on Patty's cheek. "I have my moments. Hey... let's get dressed and watch the sunrise."

Patty smiled and nodded. "I doubt they'll be up in the next couple hours anyway."

Audra smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

"Thank God you're okay!" Bev pulled Patty into a hug as soon as she stepped into the house. The other six friends were spread out between the kitchen and the living room but they all crowded around at the sound of the front door opening.

"I've been texting you every hour," Patty said, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Yeah but I didn't hear from you since like eight last night." Patty blushed as she heard Audra hold back a laugh from behind her. "I really thought you guys killed each other!"

"We kind of all did," Mike said.

"I'm not sure they didn't," Ben said, coming from the side. "Did you guys punch each other in the neck?!"

"Oh definitely not," Audra said. "We used other methods."

She winked at Patty who's face burned a fierce shade of red. Some of the others were slower to realizing what the blonde haired girl meant. Richie, however, caught on immediately.

"They're hicky's!" he yelled, smirking widely. "They finally fucked!"

"Beep beep Richie!" Eddie shouted, but he was smirking just the same.

Everyone else's mouths were hung open wide. Patty couldn't really stand the looks of shock or the suggestive stares and winks. "I'm going to shower and get some rest."

"Too much sex not enough sleep huh Pats?" Richie called. "Been there done that, right Ed— ow!"

"Shut up, Richie," Eddie grumbled.

Patty slipped into the bathroom, letting out a happy sigh as she leaned her back against the door.

After taking a shower, Patty dried off, got dressed and made her way to the room where Audra was already in, laying on the bed. She smiled, laying herself beside Audra’s curled up form.

“You’re doing that super gay thing again Pats,” Audra said.

Patty smiled. “That makes twice. Now we’re even.”

Audra chuckled, rolling over to face the wall. She pressed her back against Patty’s body, who wrapped her arms around Audra.

“I hope you weren’t unsettled by telling them all about us,” Audra said. “Maybe I shouldn’t have alluded to having sex huh...”

“It’s okay,” Patty said, stroking Audra’s hair. “They would have figured it out. Besides, I’m not bothered by it.”

“You’re not?”

“No.” Patty pressed a kiss behind Audra’s ear. “I want everybody to know that you’re mine and I’m yours,” she whispered, sending chills down Audra’s back.

“You can’t just say things like that when I’m tired Patty,” Audra breathed.

“I thought only the weak grew tired,” Patty said.

“Consider me weak,” Audra said, entwining her fingers with Patty’s. “But only for you.”

Patty smiled, resting her forehead on Audra’s shoulder. “I adore you, Audra Phillips.”

The blonde brought the brunettes hand to her lips, pressing a sweet kiss on her knuckles. “And I adore you, Patricia Blum.”


End file.
